A Series of Unexpected Events (Haru X Reader)
by HowToWriteFanfiction
Summary: A collection of plots bound into one story. Based on Tumblr one-shot ideas. (Haru Yoshida X Reader)
1. In the Beginning

**Let's be honestly there are not enough of these out in the world. Tell me how I did and if I should continue. What I wanted to do was use Tumblr AU ideas. Please tell me if this is a good idea/ how I do. Suggestions are welcome! *Warning* This WILL be an AU. And probably OOC, but if it's too bad then tell me. Also, I don't have an editor so, yes I will make mistakes, but I try to keep them to a minimal.**

 **Chapter 1**

I walked into my classroom with good intentions. It was my first day back from the hospital. I had a serious condition and missed the first days of the beginning of school. I was in my senior year at high school, and today, was my first day back. I couldn't shake to feeling of impending doom off of me, but I tried to be optimistic. I had already gone down to the administrative office and gotten my paperwork. I took a deep breath as I pushed open the door to my classroom. The teacher looked at me as he momentarily stopped his lecture. The students all looked at me. I could feel my face becoming as red as a tomato. After daydreaming of this moment for so long, I could feel all my confident feelings going down the drain.

"Ah class, this is Mika Naito. She was in an accident so she missed orientation. I hope you all will welcome Miss Naito with warm arms. Miss Naito, you can take the open seat in the back next to Haru Yoshida." He gestured to the seat. I kept my eyes down as I slowly sat in my seat. After a minute of so of awkward silence, the teacher went back to teaching.

"Don't' worry, you'll get the hang of things pretty quickly," I looked up to see the boy in front of me was talking to me. He smiled and his whole face lit up.

"Thanks. Mika," I said as I extended my hand.

"Haru," he answered as he took it. We went back to paying attention to the lecture. Half way through class, Haru started stretching. He put his hands behind his head and lifted them; I barely noticed the noted he left on my desk. I opened it.

It said, in scrabbly handwriting, "Wanna join me and my friends for lunch?"

I responded but placing my answer in his bag.

He had more to say," Great! We can walk outside together."

The conversation continued along these lines…

"This is pretty boring isn't it?"

"At least you've had days to learn this in class, I was in the hospital."

"Ah yes, I bet you have no idea what he is talking about."

"Oh no, you caught me, I actually studied through this year since I didn't know when I was getting out."

"I knew it. Why were you in the hospital?"

"Car accident."

"Ouch."  
"You have no idea."

I didn't get to read Haru's response, because the bell rung, signalizing lunchtime.

I gathered my things and started to get my lunch.

"You coming?" I looked up at Haru smiling and holding his bag.

"Yeah! Just let me get my things."

Haru and I walked outside into the warm air. He guided me around the campus and to a secluded spot in the grass. There, three people were waiting. A girl with low pigtails sat eating, while the other girl was engrossed on her computer. The boy was standing up swinging a bat back and forth.

"Hey guys! I found a new friend!" Haru exclaimed walking up to the group. Three pairs of eyes examined me as I walked beside Haru. "Her name is Mika Naito."

"Hello, Naito-san, I am Shizuku Mizutani. Nice to meet you." The girl with the pigtails said.

"Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm Sasahara!" the boy exclaimed putting down his bat and offering a hand. I took it gratefully.

"I'm Asako!" the other girl said giving me a warm smile.

"Well, now that that is settled, let's eat lunch!" Haru exclaimed.

I sat down beside Haru and Asako. Asako closed her laptop and deciding to start making conversation.

"So, are you in Haru's class?" she asked.

"Yeah, apparently so."

"That's nice, we all got separated this year. I'm in 4-1 with Shizuku and Sasahara."

"Apparently not too separated," I answered giggling slightly.

"Oh yeah, they get to have all the fun with out me!" Haru exclaimed.

"It's not that fun. It is a learning experience." Shizuku said in a monotonous voice.

"Lighten open Shizuku! It's your last year!" Haru said putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. I realized then that they were a couple.

"Please refrained from touching me at the moment," Shizuku said while removing Haru's arm from her and looking quite irked. Apparently, a bordering-on-the-edge couple. "So, why is that today is your first day? Did you miss orientation?"

"Yeah, I was in the hospital for a while. That was at the beginning of the year, too."

"What were you in for?" Sasahara asked looking concerned.

"I was in a car accident, but it's alright now."

"Wow, it must be hard adjusting."

"Actually, it's not as hard as you would think," I said with a slight smile.

With that, we began to eat our lunch. After, Shizuku, Sasahara, and Asako went to class, leaving Haru and me. I looked up at Haru and saw he was watching Shizuku walk away.

"Want to learn something new? She always walks away at the most important moments. But hey, no one is perfect," he said. He looked at me with a sad smile. "Well, let's get back to class Mika."

"Yeah, sure," I couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about, but I realized it wasn't my business.


	2. It Starts with a Twist

**Hopefully I'm not moving this along to face. Please comment your opinion below, because all comments are welcome. Well except if you decide to be an indecent jerk.**

 **Chapter 2**

After a few weeks of being back at school I got into the hang of things. Being in class with Haru was one of my favorite things. We would pass notes in class and have the weirdest conversations. I would see Shizuku, Sasahara, and Asako at lunch and I walked home with Asako. Asako was the closest girl friend I have ever had. Shizuku on the other hand, was a friend; we would talk but not very much. One thing was that she was always studying, and that never left a lot of time to hang out with friends. Asako was her polar opposite, to say the least. She forever needed help from Haru and I to not fail her exams. Luckily for her, I was more than willing. Sasahara was mostly with his baseball friends, but he ate lunch with us on occasion. I thought it was really only to get to know Asako better. I laughed silently as this thought occurred to me in class.

"What's so funny?" Haru asked during our break between classes.

"I was thinking about Sasahara and Asako."

"The absolute rom-com couple?"

"Ah yes, both won't admit feelings in fear of rejection, but the only problem is that both would not reject the other. I was thinking of how funny it was."

"And that is why it is called a romantic _comedy_ ," Haru said as he ruffled my head. As he was much taller than me, I got used to it.

"So, what are you doing after school today?" Haru asked.

"Homework," was my honest answer.

"Want to hang out and do it together?" he asked.

"Sure! But let's go to my place, the batting center can be noisy after school," I said as I began to get ready for our next class.

"It's a date!" Haru exclaimed as he turned to face the front.

The school day was coming to end, and I was packing my bag to go home. I finished and looked at Haru. He was poking buttons on his phone. After a minute or so, he looked at with apologetic eyes.

"I'm needed at the batting center, but if you don't mind I can come over later around five," he said to me.

"It's fine, I'll write down my address and give it to you," I grabbed a pen and started to write the address to my apartment building. "Just ask the doorman to send to up to 5C, and he'll let you up."

"You live in an apartment?"

"After the accident, my mom wanted to live in the country side, I needed to finish school, so they bought me a apartment near here."

"Okay, I'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

I walked out of school and towards the awaiting Asako.

"Mika! I thought you might've gotten held back," Asako said as I approached her.

"I was talking to Haru."

"Either way, I passed the test," v said looking at me excitedly as we began our journey home.

"I told you that you could do it!" I exclaimed.

"It was probably because I had a good tutor. Plus, I started to stop being on the Internet all the time."

"At least now I can hope you will study more."

"I'm trying!"

We talked as we walked home. Once we reached Asako's street we said our goodbyes and I preceded the short journey to my apartment. As I opened the door to 5C, I placed my bag and shoes by the door.

"Might as well get comfortable while I wait," I said as I put on an oversized sweater and black shorts. Leaving my school knee high socks on, I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I pulled out a drink and made my way towards the cabinets. I pulled out the ingredients needed to make the most convenient dish for the average person: ramen. I placed the water to boil and started to get my books out of my bag. I had homework and papers scattered all over my coffee table when I heard a knock on my door. Haru was standing at the door. I noticed he hadn't changed out of his school uniform. He was carrying his school bag and a duffel bag which I assumed had extra clothes to change into if he stayed late.

"Have a seat! I made some ramen and still have a bit left over if you want some. I also started on the homework. Ha, sorry about the mess, it can get pretty catastrophic in here at times." I said as I welcomed him in. He looked around at the apartment.

"You dance?" He asked as he pointed to the pointe shoes lying in the corner.

"I used to, but I was thinking about starting again in the fall."

"Oh, sorry I guess I never really saw this side of you yet," he said looking around more.

"If you look to close then you can tell that you're the first guest I've had in a while."

He laughed a bit to himself and said, "Well then, I'm honored."

"Make yourself at home," I said gesturing to the slightly messy coffee table and couch. He sat down on the couch and started to examine the papers. I followed him and sat down next to him and grabbed my pencil. We worked together until we both finished. By then, it was around seven. After slight disagreements, we chose a movie and began to watch. The empty pot and bows sat in the sink as the TV was lighting the otherwise dark room. I sat with my head resting on Haru's shoulder. As the movie went on, I grew tired. I sat up to reach and grab a pillow. I placed in on Haru's lap and settled into the position. I could feel Haru look down at me and place his hand on my back. I closed my eyes and felt as sleep dragged me into its depths. I was about to fall into sleeps outstretched arms when I heard my companion.

"She broke up with me."

No way in hell was I sleeping now. I sat upright and looked at Haru.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Shizuku broke-"

"Yeah yeah, I get the idea. What confuses me is why."

"I don't even know. She texted me before school got out and said wanted to meet. I went and she told me that she wanted to break up and to not talk to her again. The funny thing is that a few months ago, it would have felt as though my world had ended, but now? Now it was if I expected it."

I looked at Haru and chose my words carefully.

"She couldn't see the great person she had, and then she gave him away. No person can disagree to say that you are wonderful, but she just gave you away. It's not funny. She made a mistake giving you away."

Haru looked at me with shocked eyes. As if in slow motion, he grabbed both sides of my face and planted his lips on mine. My eyes widened. I still had a look of shock on my face as Haru pulled back. Together we were a pair of tomato-faced people.

"Sorry that wasn't right. I should go-" Haru started. He turned around, but a hand grabbing his stopped him.

"I never said I didn't enjoy it."

It was his turn to look shocked. I leaned forward and we kissed again. This time was not as awkward as the first. Passion fueled me to keep going even as I felt his tongue creep into my mouth. I welcomed this new feeling into me. We broke away. I couldn't hold back as I reached and hugged him. He hugged me back and to my surprise he whispered into my eye.

"It's late; we should get to bed."

I sat stiff. Haru backed away, saw my face, and started to laugh.

"I didn't realize you had such a dirty mind. The movie is over and it is far too late for me to go home. Tomorrow we have school and I don't think either of us wants to sleep on this couch."

"Haha, right." I laughed as I stood up and walked towards the staircase leading to the loft. I heard Haru follow me.

"The bathroom is in that door, so if you want to do what you do whatever you to get ready to go to sleep."

"Thanks."

I walked up to the bed and pulled the covers back. I climbed into bed and went to sleep instantly. I barely noticed Haru get in beside


	3. And It Finally Takes Off

**I hope I'm not going along with this too fast! Please comment your opinions below!**

 **Chapter 3**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I walked down into the kitchen and saw Haru making breakfast. I didn't think I had the food, nor the equipment to even make such a feast. Technically, it was only eggs and bacon, but in my eyes, it was a feast.

"Morning."

"I didn't even know you could cook," I replied.

"I had too much free time."

I walked up to Haru, who was currently frying and egg, and hugged him from behind.

"Too much free time or not, this is the best I've eaten."

"Then let's eat!"

We ate our breakfast with only little small talk. Since today we didn't have school, Haru decided to go shopping around town. I agreed and went to my closet to change. After fixing my hair to look presentable and adding a touch of makeup, I walked into the living room to find Haru ready and watching TV.

"Sorry for the wait," I said rubbing the back of my neck. Haru took a look at my outfit and then grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the apartment. The day was cloudy and chilly. We walked downtown.

"Hey Haru? Don't you need to go home to go get some decent clothes?" I asked as I enjoyed the city sights around me.

"Oh yeah, let's stop by."

We continued our walk with little conversation. As we took a back alley, I could distinctively hear shouting. We rounded the corner and it was certainty a sight to see. A man, in his mid-thirties, was holding a gun to another's head. As if time had slowed, the older man pulled the trigger. My eyes widened at the sight. I could see the blood that had spattered onto the killer's jacket. I was about to scream when a hand reached over my mouth and muffled some of the sound. It was enough to catch the killer's attention. He looked in our direction and ran away. I looked up at Haru. He was slowly letting me go and pulling something out of his pocket. He pulled out his pocket and starting pushing buttons. Minutes late, I could hear the sirens.

It was all a blur. Next thing I new, I was being questioned. After that they took us to the police station. The only thing the brought me out of my trance was Haru standing up quickly and yelling.

"Please calm down! It will only be temporary!" A lady said while trying to calm down the angered teen.

"What?" I asked looking around.

"Haven't you been listening? They're putting us in a witness protection program."

I looked at Haru with wide eyes.

"What?" my voice was barley above a whisper.

"We need to put you two immediately," the woman said backing away from Haru. "It has already been settled. Since the both of you are fluent in English, the most suitable place to send the both of you to safety is America."

"America?!" I exclaimed.

 **Okay so I know this is extremely short but I was in writers block. Plus it ends nicely. I'll post a longer chapter with this!**


End file.
